There is currently a plurality of confined space control devices available that address confined space areas. Even with the usage of the confined space control devices that are currently available, there are still hundreds of fatalities and injuries that occur in the chemical and refining industries as well as other heavy industries annually. Also, these confined space control devices are being manipulated and removed by unauthorized personnel. These individuals are sometimes entering the confined space without the proper authorization and are becoming casualties or persons with serious injuries. With the proper usage of our lockable confined space covers, any and all individuals would have to get authorization from the key holder prior to entering the space. In most cases, the key holder is the atmospheric tester and/or responsible party for the confined space being secured and locked-out. In addition to this lockable confined space control cover working to keep persons from entering a confined space without authorization, it also provides an excellent barrier from water, dust and other elements. The lockable confined space control cover will also be manufactured with an optional ventilated fabric/mesh facing, which will provide the user with the same level of protection while still meeting their need for proper ventilation for the confined space.
The present invention relates to a lockable confined space cover that can be incorporated into OSHA's current lock-out tag-out procedure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a waterproof and/or ventilated lockable confined space control cover.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a confined space control cover that is placed and securely locked over any confined space man-way that is on a tower, a vessel, a tank or other confined space control location or area.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a confined space control cover that can be locked and secured until any testing (including atmospheric testing) is done.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a confined space control cover that eliminates any possibility of an individual being able to break the plain of a confined space.
What is really needed is a confined space control cover that is placed and securely locked over any confined space man-way that is on a tower, a vessel, a tank or other confined space control location or area that can be locked and secured until any testing (including atmospheric testing) is done that eliminates any possibility of an individual being able to break the plain of the confined space.